Festering!
by Spiorad
Summary: 3 year old Harry hears some news he doesn’t really like & his reaction sets off a series of uncharacteristic responses from those around him. WARNING! MAJOR OOCNESS! COMPLETELY AU! *** This takes place in my BBB universe***


THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BACK TO BEING A BABY! THIS IS A LITTLE DRABBLE THAT I CAME UP WITH AND IT IS IN NO WAY CONNECTED TO BBB IN ANY WAY OTHER THEN IT TAKES PLACE IN THE SAME UNIVERSE.

Author note: Hello everyone! Ok first I want to say that this is a one shot humor/parody/spoof thing that is set in my Back to Being a Baby universe. This is NOT a part of that story this is something that I came up with while joking around with my friends and decided to write so my friends deserve credit as well (Right Di-Di?). Also this is completely random nothing in this humor shot of mine reflects what will happen in BBB.

Warnings: Major OOCness & Mild language

Disclaimer: Nope these characters are not mine. I just enjoy playing with them.

Please let me know if you think the rating needs to be changed.

Ok I don't know what is up with this site but it seems like now I don't know how to do anything… anyway please let me know what you think!

* * *

Festering!

By: Spiorad

1/1

"You tell him!" Minerva McGonagall hissed as she gave Albus Dumbledore a small push toward the small dark haired child who was currently playing in the corner of Dumbledore's large office.

"That boy is like a unstable curse! He is nice and well so long as he is pleased and kept happy but the second something displeases him he starts to hold all that bottled anger in his small little body and before you know it he explodes!" Albus grumbled as he in turn gave Minerva a push in the boys direction.

"Well I'll admit he does have a temper but the boy trusts you more," Minerva snapped as if that settled the matter.

Albus gave her a disgruntled look as he replied in an annoyed voice; "You have not done much the whole time we have been watching him Minerva, therefore you should be the one to tell him."

"Very well then!" Minerva huffed as she marched over to the small boy. If Albus was surprise at how fast she had given in he said nothing, instead he followed behind her slightly at a distance.

Minerva knelt down stiffly in front of Harry, and winced slightly as her knees protested; she was definitely getting to old for these types of things. She could sense Albus come and stand behind her and she rolled her eyes and smiled slightly down at the three year old in front of her who was looking up at his current guardians with wide green eyes.

She glanced at Albus behind her and he gave her an encouraging nod.

"Harry, dear? Can I have a word with you, please?" Minerva smiled hesitantly. Harry smiled back up at her as he immediately dropped his toys and followed her over to one of the large plush armchairs in the room. Minerva picked him up easily and set him down on the chair and she and Albus stood in front of him.

"Well Harry," Minerva began, "Albus has something he would like to tell you!" Before the aged headmaster had a chance to register what happened Minerva had stepped behind him and Harry had fixed him with his piercing green eyed gaze.

"Yes…well…!" Albus cleared his throat a few times before continuing. "Ah.. yes, first… Harry do you know where Severus is?" Minerva snorted softly behind him in annoyance. Harry looked slightly confused but never the less he nodded and pointed to the door at the far end of the office.

"Se'bus sayed he wan'ed ta pway by himse'f." Harry informed his guardians with a small smile and then as an after thought he added with childish innocence. "Se'bus is terteen!"

"Yes, that's right he is thirteen Harry…" Albus trailed off but after Minerva poked him sharply he straightened and after taking a deep breath he plunged right in and said: "Harry your Uncle and Dudley will be joining us for afternoon tea today." Both Minerva and Albus leaned slightly away from Harry as they waited for his reaction.

Harry was looking at both of them as if he could not believe his small ears. An angry flush was creeping up his neck and coloring his small face until his whole face was an angry red color. Minerva and Albus exchanged worried and anxious looks as they continued to see exactly what Harry would do. When it seems that the boy was not really going to do anything Minerva poked Albus again and he frowned at her but continued with the news he needed to relay.

"And they will be here for the rest of the day so you will have to give Dudley your bed to sleep in as well as any toys he wants to play with." Once again Minerva and Albus leaned away from the red faced boy in front of them as they could see he crossed his small arms in front of his chest and glowered at the two adults who were looking down at him. After several long moments Minerva poked Albus once more and he took a hesitant gasp of air as he said:

"And… well Harry, you see Dudley has been wanting a stuffed wolf as of late so for the time being you are going to have to give him Moony."

Harry's eyes widened until they seemed to take up the majority of his small face and the angry flush that had previously tinted his skin now looked painted on. The small boy was shaking and Minerva and Albus looked at one another not completely sure as to what they should do. Harry's breathing speed up and became harsher and Minerva and Albus leaned away from him even more.

Suddenly with a harsh sounding _pop!_ There was a bright flash of light and the room was filled with gold dust and as Minerva and Dumbledore waved their hands in front of their faces to try and see as they coughed several times they could see that there was a puddle of goo on the chair where Harry had previously been as well as on the floor.

Minerva and Albus looked at between the chair and each other with wide eyes as if not knowing what to do. After a few seconds the swish of light wings was heard and Fawkes swooped in through the open window and landed on the back of the chair. The phoenix tilted its head to one side and looked down at the puddle of goo then back at Minerva and Albus as if to say _"Not exactly the kind of explosion you expected, __hu__?"_

"Crap!" Minerva exclaimed as she looked at Albus once more.

"We are so not getting paid." Albus grumbled as he crossed his arms and returned Minerva's wide eyed look. At the same time something at the far end of the office caught their attention and they turned to see Severus leaning against the door frame with one eye brow raised and a mocking sneer on his face.

"Well damn it then, get the mop."


End file.
